


Enough

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/AH. <i>For a while they just stayed there, breathing one another in.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.
> 
> Just a drabble inspired by one of my LJ friend’s (redcirce) Nine/Rose manip. Look her up! Amazingly gorgeous manips. May someday expand on this.

Stepping out of the car, she twined her fingers with his as they made their way to the small park nearby instead of heading home and found themselves on the only swing bench. He took off his jacket and reclined on the arm rest. She sat down between his legs and snuggled on him, his arm around her. For a while they just stayed there, breathing one another in. Their hands soon started wandering, hers loosening his tie, his slowly making its way to the curve of her hip, the two lovers at ease. For now, this would be enough.


End file.
